


This Is Why You Never Talk To Me At Midnight

by Kylo_Rens_9_pack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Midnight rants, Short Drabble, and a bit of humurous mild swearing btw, i don't think so, is this angst?, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Rens_9_pack/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_9_pack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dan?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“Phil you know never to talk to me at midnight.”<br/>“But I want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Never Talk To Me At Midnight

Everyone knows, you never talk to Dan at midnight. Unless you are prepared for an enormous shit storm of repressed memories and thoughts that he doesn’t have the guts to say during the day. Speaking to Dan at midnight means you will probably end up crying on the couch at midnight, drinking tea and wiping tears, at midnight. 

“Dan?” Phil said knocking on his friends room door, despite it being wide open. “Yeah?” the younger responded, leaning back in his chair.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Phil, you know never to talk to me at Midnight.”  
“But I want to.”  
Nobody had ever wanted to, it had always started as a simple request to stop pacing so loudly and turned into Dan crying on the floor. Why anyone would want to speak to a train wreck like Dan at midnight is a concept beyond comprehension. Yet, Dan would never turn down an offer to let his feelings loose and not bottle them up anymore. Phil was that perfect opportunity. Phil is stronger than he looks. He can take a lot. While not physically, his emotional strength is amazing. The amount of midnight rants and five o’clock crying he can take is tremendous. So, why not add another midnight wonder? 

“If you think about it...death is an inevitable concept of life, death is something none of us can avoid and it will happen to everyone at one point. We just don’t know when and how…” Dan said twirling his finger around one of the curls in his un-straightened hair. “Well, you said it yourself. Don’t be worried about inevitable things. So why are you up at midnight thinking about the uncontrollable concept of death?” Phil questioned, honestly wanting to hear more of Dan’s ramblings. For a boy treated like a constant meme and a joke, he sure did have some deep thoughts. They just never came out naturally. “It’s hard not to worry about the unknown, they say ignorance is bliss, is it really? I find it more comforting to know what is happening and what will happen to me and my loved ones. So that I can be prepared when the time comes.” Dan pondered staring out the window at the clouded night sky, only certain bright stars shining through the thick coating of clouds. “You know, maybe you just...should accept it. Death is inevitable, that doesn’t mean it’s the end. We could be reincarnated?Even if death is the end and your soul ceases to exist, wouldn’t that be even more of an excuse not to sit around dwelling about it, but to instead live life to the fullest!?” Phil said, switching from, 28 year old who makes YouTube videos to Motivational Speaker in 2 seconds. “True...am I going to sit back and mope or am I going to get up and grab life by the titballs?” Dan said laughing at his own joke. “Let’s grab sleep by the titballs first. Honestly, these midnight rants of yours tire me out.” Phil said lifting himself off the carpeted floor, “See you in the morning, Dan.” Phil said as he ventured off back to his own room. Truly, this had been a break-through. Perhaps, Dan would stop having so many midnight thought sessions. Maybe…just maybe….


End file.
